1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a banknote processing device, and more particularly, relates to a banknote processing device that is applied as a banknote changing machine, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a banknote processing device that is applied as a banknote changing machine, for example, banknotes that are fed into a disposing unit through a feeding port being formed on a device main body are conveyed to a predetermined conveyance path, and the authenticity of the banknotes being conveyed through the conveyance path is discriminated by a discriminating unit.
In the banknote processing device, the banknotes that are discriminated as “genuine” by the discriminating unit described above are separated from the conveyance path, and are stored in a predetermined storage unit. Also, in the banknote processing device, when a dispensing instruction is given, the banknotes that are sent from the predetermined storage unit are discharged from the device main body, by conveying the banknotes to a dispensing box through the conveyance path described above (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-65417).
Although not specified in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-65417 described above, in the banknote processing device, a collecting unit is generally provided in the device main body. The collecting unit is detachably provided in the device main body.
In the banknote processing device that includes the collecting unit as described above, when a collecting instruction is given, the banknotes that are stored in the storage units are conveyed to the collecting unit through the conveyance path described above, and are collected by the collecting unit. The banknotes that are collected by the collecting unit in this manner are removed from the device main body together with the collecting unit, and will be stored in a predetermined safe and the like.
In recent years, there is a demand for reducing the overall size of the banknote processing device. However, in the banknote processing device described above, the collecting unit is separately provided from a depositing unit and a dispensing box. Thus, not only space for the depositing unit, the dispensing box, and the storage unit, but also space for the collecting unit is required in the device main body. As a result, it is difficult to reduce the overall size of the device.